


Things Aren't Supposed to Glitch in the Real World

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Blow Job, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Tentacles, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: You get a late night visitor.





	Things Aren't Supposed to Glitch in the Real World

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Ash! I hope it's a good one!

You aren't really expecting Anti to just... show up in your bedroom. 

For one thing, he's a fictional character who was created by a community of fans, who ended up making his way into the show itself.

... although when you describe it like that, it ends up making him out to be something more, aren't you?

But that doesn't change the fact that you're awake at some ungodly hour, your laptop glowing off of your face in the dimness of the room, and then there's this... shape, where there was emptiness.

He stares at you with his mismatched eyes, and if you didn't know better, you'd think that the blue eye keeps trading places, except that you'd have to keep looking into his eyes, which isn't exactly a thing that you want to do, what with one thing and another. 

He manages to make the air around him go staticy, somehow, even though you are very clearly _not_ on a video.

Unless we're all technically on a video somewhere, watched by some great unknown god or watcher or... whatever, but you are far too tired and also far too _sober_ to believing that thought process.

You're already falling asleep, just a little bit, when he just... appears, and there isn't even a noise, apart from the sound of something taking up space where there wasn't anything before.

You hadn't realized that was a thing that you could articulate, except that you hear it, and then you're sitting here, on your bed, and your room, which was now only occupied by one person, is now occupied by two people.

For a given value of "people."

"Um," you say, because who is at their most articulate at two in the morning, let alone when you're suddenly in the company of someone else?

"Hello," he says, and he smiles at you like something in the long grass, all long teeth and glittering eyes.

"... hi," you say, as your anxiety roils in you guts. 

"You're not running and screaming," he says, and he sounds slightly surprised.

"I, um. I don't want to wake anyone else up," you say, which is true.

"Are you scared?"

He sounds genuinely curious - he's still moving in those slightly jiddery ways, like corrupted digital files, and it's a lot more unsettling to see it in person, you have to admit.

You lick your lips, and your anxiety spikes. 

Of course, because it's not actually a useful kind of anxiety, you're just... sitting here.

"I think so," you say, because everything is a bit strange, and you don't know how else to react to it. 

Maybe this is all a dream - weird shit happens in dreams, right?

Although you can still read what's scrolling down your screen, and you're not supposed to be able to read anything when you're in a dream, right?

"You're not acting very scared," Anti says, and he sounds... downright petulant.

He flops onto the bed next to you, just sitting there, and it's... it's unsettling, alright.

He doesn't smell right. 

He doesn't smell like a person, exactly - there's an odd odor clinging to him, like stale dark chocolate. 

He looks you up and down, and you're suddenly, acutely aware of just how skimpy your pajamas are. 

Oh. 

Um.

He smiles at you again, a little wider this time, and he takes your laptop, shutting it, then putting it off and to the side.

Out of the way.

You don't have the barrier of it protecting you anymore, and you're beginning to shake, just a bit.

And then something on the floor chirps at you, and you look down, to see....

"Is that Sam?"

"Fucker follows me around," Anti says, and he says, and he sounds slightly annoyed. "I don't know why. He might just like that I'm not as shouty as that tit."

"He's not a tit," you say impulsively, defending Jack.

Jack, who's _definitely_ got more than enough people to defend him, considering his subscriber count.

But... still.

"Whatever."

"So why are you here?"

Your terror is beginning to dissipate, to be replaced with vague curiosity, and not quite vague annoyance. 

"I'm bored," he says, and if you didn't know better, you would say that he sounded plaintive. "There's nothing to do lately - he doesn't need me for any videos."

You shift your position, so that your feet are dangling off of the edge of the bed, and you nearly scream, when one of Sam's tentacles wrap around your leg, until he begins climbing up your leg, into your lap.

He's not that slimy, although you were expecting it to be.

You rest a nervous hand on a spot that's not eyeball, and Sam makes a contented noise.

"So," Anti says, "you wanna fuck?"

As if that's just a thing that people say. As if that's just... a way to proposition someone.

As if that even counts as s proposition! 

“What?!”

“You wanna fuck?”

“Why are you asking me this?!”

“I mean,” Anti says, “I’m some kind of evil cunt, that’s true, but I’m not, like, a rapist or whatever.”

“That’s not what I’m actually objecting to,” you say. 

“So what’s got your knickers in a twist?”

“I’m not any,” you say, without thinking.

“Nothing at all?”

He looks at you, his expression suddenly… creepily interested.

“I’m wearing my pajamas,” you say quickly.

“Mmm,” he says.

“But,” you say, “that’s not the point. The point is that you don’t just… proposition someone.”

“Why not?”

“That’s not how people do things!”

“I’m not exactly a “people,” as these things are reckoned,” Anti says, and he’s avoiding your eyes. “For all you know, this might not actually be real.”

“I’m here, experiencing it,” you counter. “It feels pretty real.”

How the fuck are you having this conversation?

Holy fuck.

“Well,” he says, “I’d like to fuck. You’re cute, and it’s not like you’ll ever see me.”

“Wouldn’t it be weird to do it with Sam in here?”

You’re seriously considering this.

What the actual fuck.

“Sam wants to participate,” Anti says, and he’s smirking again.

“... Sam wants to participate,” you echo.

“Oh yes,” he says. “So… what do you say?”

You look around your cluttered room, where he stands out like a sore thumb.

He seems to almost flicker, which makes your head hurt and your eyes want to cross, because that’s… not supposed to happen.

Things you’re looking at with your own eyes shouldn’t be glitching like bad footage.

You’re never going to see him again, and you are lonely….

“Sure,” you say, because why the fuck not.

What have you got to lose?

Unless he guts you like a fish, which would be unfortunate, but you can worry about that later.

* * * 

You kiss him.

You kiss him, and his hands are on your face, as he kisses you, as your hands roam across his back.

His hands find your front, and then he’s twisting your nipples, and he’s grinning at you as you moan and gasp against him, shuddering, your toes curling, your breath in gasping, desperate pants, and he’s kissing along your neck, sinking his teeth in.

Sam is at your back, and those tentacles are gently stroking along your back.

“I want you to suck my cock,” he tells you, and he’s smirking down at you, looking smug.

“You do?”

You lick your lips.

This will be… new, for a whole variety of reasons. 

“Oh yes,” he says. “So. Will you do it?”

“I’ll… I’ll do it,” you say, and you lick your lips.

He slides his thumb into your mouth, and you suck on it, almost nervously, sliding your thumb along the curve of his thumbnail.

He shivers at that, and there’s some small flash of triumph.

He tastes… he tastes like skin, and like that same stale dark chocolate. 

Your heart is beating very, very hard, right in your ears, as he grabs your hand, pushing your hand to the curve of his erection.

“Already?”

He gives you a Look.

You smile back at him, and the arousal and the anxiety squirming in his gut is leaving you weak in the knees.

His hand goes to the top of your head, and then you’re being maneuvered down, until you’re on all fours, and he’s got his hand in your hair.

“Wait a minute,” you say, and okay, you’re talking into his crotch, but still.

“Hmm?”

He’s unbuckling his belt one handed, shoving his jeans down around his thighs.

“How is this fucking? This is just me giving you a blow job.”

And then something cold and slightly slimy to the touch is sliding up your leg.

You look over your shoulder, to see… Sam.

“Oh, he’s gonna make you cum a few times,” Anti says, in that same nonchalant tone of voice.

“I… oh,” you say, because what else are you going to say?”

“Is that alright?”

He looks… well, not concerned, but his face is wearing some kind of expression.

“Yeah,” you say quietly, and then… his cock is in front of your face.

Um.

It’s hard, and the head is wet.

He puts his hand on the back of your head, and then he’s using his hand to rub the wet head along your lips, and then you shudder, opening your mouth a little wider, letting him in.

He’s… salty, and bitter, and you lick the slit tentatively, as he groans on top of you, his fingers going to your hair, curling in it.

And Sam’s tentacles are right up against you now, and they’re… slimy.

They’re slimy, and they’re slipping into every available hole you’ve got down there, and you’re shuddering, staying very still, apart from the way you’re bobbing your head.

You’ve got drool going down your chin already, into the front of your shirt, and it’s puddling into the crinkly hair at the base of Anti’s cock.

He uses his leverage on your head to begin to fuck your face, his hips rolling luxuriously, as Sam’s tentacles wriggle and twist inside of you, brushing over the most sensitive parts of you.

There are tentacles on your nipples, and then he’s pushing you onto your back, and he’s straddling your face, fucking your face, and his hands are in your hair, and then you’re having your first orgasm - you didn’t realize you could have multiple orgasms, and now you’re fucking forwards, your head tilting back.

Only to be followed by Anti’s cock, which is now down your throat, and you’re possibly going to die, because… holy fuck.

You can taste everything, and everything is intense - salt and musk, stale chocolate, his pre-cum going down your throat, and you’re already beginning to shake, you’re beginning to pant and whine and moan, to shudder, you can barely catch your breath, your head is spinning, and Sam’s tentacles are so slimy inside of you, your whole lower half is a mess of goo, and then he’s beginning to move faster, and you’re going to….

You cum again before you were even aware that it was happening, and it hurts, except it doesn’t, it’s wonderful, and you’re gagging on Anti’s cock, but he’s moaning, mumbling things to you, mumbling bits and pieces of things, and then he’s freezing, as his cock swells in your mouth, his foreskin completely pulled back, and he’s cumming down your throat.

His cum is tinged with darkness, but you swallow it, only coughing a little bit, and then _another_ orgasm is filling you up, and you’re cumming again, your hips juddering forward, and you’re crying, and Anti is staring down at your face. 

“Well,” he says. “Well.”

He cups your face, and then he… closes your eyes with his fingertips, gently, and then you’re asleep, full on asleep, practically snoring, and everything is dark.

Your last sensation, before the sleep takes you over… is the tentacles withdrawing from you.

Oh.

Oh wow.

Okay.

You’re going to wake up sore, but… this is probably healthier than going through Tumblr, come to think of it. 

You wake up with your mouth tasting sour and bitter, with that little residue of stale dark chocolate. 

Darkness and cum, sinking out of your very pores.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic?
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
